uminekofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Umineko no Naku Koro ni
Umineko no Naku Koro ni (うみねこのなく頃に, lit. Cuando las gaviotas lloran/gritan) es una novela sonora de misterio y asesinatos japonesa dōjin producida por 07th Expansion (Ryukishi07). La palabra umineko es el nombre de una especie de gaviota conocida como la gaviota de cola Negro. Naku significa "llorar" o "hacer ruido" (鳴く), que se refiere únicamente a los sonidos emitidos por los no-humanos cuando se escribe con el kanji; sin kanji se proporciona en el logo series sin embargo. De acuerdo con el creador original, Ryukishi07, el Na rojo (な) en el logotipo es una parte oficial del título. Gameplay Umineko no Naku Koro ni es un juego de misterio de asesinato se describe como una "novela sonora" por 07th Expansion. Una novela de sonido es similar a una novela visual, aunque el modo de juego no requiere interacción con el jugador como el juego está compuesto enteramente de diálogos de texto. Mientras base de una novela visual sería el aspecto visual, como su nombre indica, base de un nuevo sonido más cuidadosos en la producción de una atmósfera a través de la música, efectos de sonido, y la historia en sí. Como tal, los juegos originales umineko tienen un estilo de arte de aspecto sencillo, que se mantiene constante a lo largo de las emisiones de la serie. Las versiones originales no contienen ninguna actuación de voz para los personajes. Si bien durante el juego, el modo de consejos se puede ver a través del menú interno del juego, que también incluye las funciones de guardar y cargar. Estos consejos permiten al jugador para leer diversa información complementaria sobre los personajes y la historia que pueden o no pueden ser útiles en la resolución del misterio. Estos se actualizan de acuerdo con la progresión de la historia, por lo que se recomienda consultar los Consejos de vez en cuando. Los objetivos fundamentales de la mecánica de juego implican resolver el misterio multi-revestido, determinar dónde está el oro está oculto, para descubrir una solución en la que en última instancia, todo el mundo sobrevive, y para resolver todo el caso al determinar quién es el verdadero asesino es en cada capítulo, y si es debido a los acontecimientos sobrenaturales o las acciones humanas. Una característica en el juego de vuelta de la Bruja de Oro en adelante conocido como "verdad roja" indica que algo es verdad en el texto en rojo, ofreciendo pistas sobre el lector tanto a crear teorías, así como para romperlas. Por el contrario es "azul de la verdad" de la Alianza de la Bruja de Oro en adelante, que se utiliza para abrir las teorías sobre lo que realmente está sucediendo dentro del respeto de la verdad de color rojo, y tiene la posibilidad de convertirse en verdadero si no se remedian con la verdad roja. También hay "verdad de oro", introducido en End of the Witch de Oro, que sólo puede ser utilizado por el Maestro de Juego y, dependiendo de cómo se utiliza, puede ser ya sea inferior o superior a la verdad rojo. Cuando se termina un episodio por primera vez, un epílogo breve adicional llamado "Tea Party" se convierte en disponible para jugar, ofreciendo puntos de la trama cruciales que promueven la progresión global de la historia. Cuando se haya completado ese escenario, un segundo epílogo llamado "????" también se convierte en disponible para avanzar en la historia. Después de todos los escenarios en una copia del juego correspondiente se hayan completado, una sección de la caja de música esté disponible en el menú de títulos, lo que permite al jugador para escuchar cualquiera de la música utilizada en todo el juego. Story Arcs Umineko no Naku Koro ni Umineko no Naku Koro ni (うみねこのなく頃に, lit. Cuando las gaviotas lloran) es la primera parte del juego que conforman los primeros cuatro arcos de la serie que tienen por objeto dar al jugador una sensación del mundo donde tiene lugar la historia e introducir las misteriosas circunstancias rodea Rokkenjima y la leyenda de la Bruja de oro. Cada arco en esta serie contiene todos los arcos anteriores. Episode 1 Legend of the Golden Witch The Ushiromiya family gathers on Rokkenjima for their meeting, presenting the background of the story including the history of the island, family, and Beatrice. Being the introduction of the series, this chapter familiarizes the player with the island's 18 residents (the family itself plus the servants and staff), and gives the implication that one of them is posing as a 19th resident, Beatrice, and carrying out murders. The story is mostly narrated by Battler, and presents the first "bad end" of the series, since all the island's residents are either killed or labeled as "missing". Episode 2 Turn of the Golden Witch This chapter revolves around the first direct confrontation between Battler and Beatrice, both of whom are granted an alternate, independent existence to participate in the events of the story. Unlike the first chapter, Beatrice plays a direct role in the game and greatly hints on supernatural existences, including hidden powers of some of the island's residents and the introduction of the Seven Sisters of Purgatory. The chapter is narrated by several characters, including an omniscient narrator, and presents information on the relationships between Jessica and Kanon, George and Shannon, and Maria and Rosa. Shannon's past is also heavily mentioned. Episode 3 Banquet of the Golden Witch For this chapter, the residents of the island focus more on solving the riddle of Beatrice's epitaph rather than on who is carrying out the murders on the island and how, which leads to the introduction of a new character who interferes with the game between Battler and Beatrice. Other new characters include Ronove, Virgilia, and the Siesta Sisters Corps., all of whom contribute to the development of magical details. This chapter sheds light on the pasts of Eva and Beatrice, and is the first to feature one of the island's residents surviving the murders. Episode 4 Alliance of the Golden Witch This chapter is told mainly from the perspective of Battler's sister Ange and her life twelve years after the massacre on Rokkenjima. The story constantly shifts focus between 1986 (the time of the murders) and 1998 (Ange's time period), and provides even more backstory to some of the characters. The existence of magic is once again heavily implied, and more hidden powers from the Ushiromiya family are revealed. New characters introduced are Gaap, Siesta 00, Sakutaro, and a number of humans including Amakusa and Kasumi. El arco de preguntas acaba en este capitulo y se da paso al arco de respuestas. Umineko no Naku Koro ni ~Majo to Suiri no Rondo~ Umineko no Naku Koro ni ~Majo to Suiri no Rondo~ (うみねこのなく頃に ～魔女と推理の輪舞曲～When the Seagulls Cry ~Rondo of the Witch and Reasoning~) is a PS3 version of the question arcs (Episodes 1-4) being produced by Alchemist for release on December 16th, 2010. The game will be in HD, use the BGMs from the original version, feature full voice acting, and has a new opening. Categoría:Juegos Categoría:Novelas visuales